No Man's Land
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Après leur fuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au milieu d'un territoire déserté par les Hommes : une terre oubliée nommée Amour. Ficclet Laven. Défi de Sednareinedeseaux.


**No Man's Land**

Et voilà, encore une ficclet. Cependant, celle-ci diffère des autres dans le sens où elle découle d'un défi que m'a lancé cette petite peste de Sednareinedeseaux, qui doutait honteusement de ma capacité à écrire quelque chose de mignon et sucré, genre guimauve. Et elle avait… raison xD

Termes du défi : Tu me fais un Laven fluff. Dans une étable (Oui, elle a une imagination débordante). Alors choupette, tu as un bien Laven dans une étable. Pour le fluff, je ne m'avancerai pas :P Mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

Rating : T, pour le sujet de base qu'est pas vraiment jouasse. Attention EFFORT, je n'ai que deux termes vaguement orduriers dans tout le texte, alors que c'est su point de vue de Lav-Lav. C'est fou, non?

Conseil personnel : Ecoutez Last Night on Earth de Delta Goodrem pendant la lecture. C'est une chanson sublime qui complète parfaitement ce texte. Non, en fait, c'est un ordre !

Sinon, bonne lecture ! Et ne désespérez pas, j'ai quand même essayé de faire du fluff vers la fin ^_^

**oOo**

_« […] mais l'amour n'est plus à la mode : les poètes l'ont tué. Ils ont tant écrit sur l'amour que personne ne les croit plus, et je n'en suis pas surpris. Le véritable amour souffre et garde le silence. Moi-même, je me souviens qu'un jour… mais cela ne compte plus guère. L'amour est une chose du passé. […] L'amour est mort. […] Tout à fait mort. »_

_Oscar Wilde, La fusée extraordinaire_

_et pourtant il y en a qui se battent encore…_

« Ca pue, bordel, ça pue. »

Ce fut l'unique chose qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant. Le paysan qui les avait accueillis n'avait pas de grandes notions d'hygiène, à en juger par ses ongles pleins de terre et autres déjections bovines. A vrai dire, il ne tenait pas tellement à le savoir et puis ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour les types de la région. Ce qui les intéressait, c'était de nourrir leurs familles. Pour le reste, on repasserait.

D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient fière allure non plus. Ils avaient beaucoup maigri, tous les deux, comme en témoignaient leurs visages émaciés et leurs vêtements flottants. De plus, ils n'avaient eu le temps de prendre que quelques affaires avant de partir : le départ avait été précipité.

Ca avait été un coup de folie, une lubie d'un soir mais jamais, _jamais_, il ne se serait risqué à prétendre que ça avait été une erreur. Ce désir de liberté, chaque jour, chaque heure, ils s'étaient battus pour le faire taire. On leur avait appris à croire qu'il était nés pour effectuer une tâche précise et que le monde s'écroulerait s'ils s'éloignaient un tant soit peu du droit chemin. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient déjà bien loin des sentiers battus et le monde était toujours là, s'ouvrant à eux et à leurs caprices. Peu de gens ont connu cette sensation de posséder la Terre entière mais eux oui, définitivement oui. Bien sûr, il y avait encore certaines règles, comme ce jour-là, en plein hiver, où ils avaient dû quémander le gîte et le couvert sous peine de mourir de froid. Toutefois, c'était différent, ô combien différent des préceptes dont on les avait gavés jusque là. Les paroles d'une Eglise, d'un fou ou d'un sage ne sont pas les paroles de Dieu. La Nature, elle, suit son cycle sans se préoccuper des questions d'éthique ou de morale. Elle tue, détruit, arrache, engloutit, érode tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et face à elle, on se sent si petit, si insignifiant. Mais ce qu'elle nous offre en retour est inestimable et, pour celui qui apprendra à ouvrir les yeux, elle réservera un spectacle grandiose, une harmonie parfaite, un paradis. Ils avaient vu ensemble tant de couchers de soleil, tant de fleurs danser avec les vents du Sud, tant de ruisseaux s'écouler tranquillement au plus profond des bois qu'ils en avaient perdu le compte mais chacun d'eux était plus beau que le précédent.

« Pourquoi chercher si loin, au-delà de la mort ? » pensa-t-il en serrant la forme allongée contre lui. « Le Paradis est ici. »

L'étable sentait la merde, littéralement. Les vaches meuglaient autour d'eux et secouaient leurs grosses têtes difformes, faisant claquer leurs oreilles. Elles étaient insupportables, il les détestait mais elles les maintiendraient en vie pour la nuit grâce à leur chaleur. Il se devait de respecter ces créatures, malgré son aversion. Il avait même entendu dire qu'en Inde, elles étaient considérés comme des bêtes sacrées. Au dehors, il pouvait deviner la neige qui tombait sur la plaine bavaroise dans un calme absolu et, plus loin, la silhouette de minuscules soldats qui jouaient à la guerre. Plus loin encore, le bruit sourd d'explosions meurtrières et celui de murmures paniqués dans les rues d'Ingolstadt, par laquelle ils étaient passés l'avant-veille. Juste le temps de dérober quelques vivres sur un étal devant une épicerie. Voilà ce à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Ils ne pouvaient plus demeurer à proximité des grandes villes, où ils se trouvaient bien trop à découvert. Certes, le monde leur appartenait et il était vaste mais aussi rempli de pièges et leurs poursuivants, nombreux. Ils avaient failli se faire avoir comme cela à plusieurs reprises et n'avaient plus les moyens physiques de reprendre ce genre de risques. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux contre toute une armée.

Une armée silencieuse, de surcroît. Les disciples de la Crow qui les traquaient sans relâche savaient se rendre incolores et inodores, aspirant la lumière comme des trous noirs et leur sapant le moral qu'ils avaient déjà bien bas. L'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie au commencement de la course était retombée, laissant sa place à une terreur sans nom. Souvent, sans se concerter, ils se retournaient dans un même mouvement pour observer le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, scrutant les moindres recoins à la recherche d'une ombre qui n'aurait pas été à sa place. Avant de s'enfuir, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mesurer les conséquences et, à présent, ils en payaient le prix.

Encore une fois, ça n'avait rien eu d'une erreur. Ils avaient peut-être fait le mauvais choix mais ça n'avait certainement pas été une erreur.

Si on les rattrapaient maintenant, ils seraient traités de lâches, d'anormaux et plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Lenalee et Yuu dans les yeux, sans parler de Panda. Si on les rattrapait maintenant, ce qui n'arriverait pas, il n'y aurait plus que la mort pour les attendre. On ne les exécuterait pas, oh non, ils avaient encore besoin d'eux mais on les séparerait, on les forcerait à oublier, ce qui était bien pire. Si on les rattrapait maintenant, ce qui n'arriverait pas, il en était convaincu, ils s'organiseraient simplement une belle fin romantique à la Roméo et Juliette. Avec leurs dernières économies, ils avaient acheté chacun de leur côté une petite fiole de poison. Et Lavi savait qu'Allen savait. Et Allen savait que Lavi savait.

Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Pour le moment, ils cherchaient à aller vers le Sud, en Extrême-Orient, où l'influence du Vatican se ferait moins sentir. Bien sûr, là-bas, leur relation particulière les mettrait dans une position très inconfortable mais ils s'étaient cachés si longtemps qu'ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir le faire une fois encore. Et puis, ce n'était que temporaire. Du moins, ils espéraient que ce ne serait que temporaire.

Le monde qui leur appartenait était certes grand, même immense, mais il n'était pas infini. Et aucune de ses contrées, autant que Lavi le sache, n'acceptait de voir les deux hommes qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lui-même, dans ses jeunes années, se serait jeté des pierres s'il avait entraperçu ce qu'il allait devenir : une abomination. Comme ces petits garçons qui les avaient découverts serrés l'un contre l'autre derrière des cartons dans une ruelle de Zurich et qui avaient crié : « Des monstres ! Des monstres ! Allez-vous-en ! » en leur lançant ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Ils n'allaient quand même pas riposter, pas contre des enfants.

Allen gigota dans son sommeil. Lavi sourit. Son cadet avait la faculté de pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où, échappant au moins pour quelques heures aux affres de la paranoïa. Lui ne dormait pas, il veillait, mais ça lui convenait comme ça. Il espérait juste que son corps lui permettrait de tenir ce rythme encore un peu, le temps de trouver un endroit sûr. Mais il n'était pas certain que ça existait toujours, le fil d'espoir qu'il gardait pourtant précieusement s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

Des siècles auparavant, lorsque leurs carcasses meurtries se traînaient encore à l'Ordre, ils se retrouvaient un soir par mois, au mieux. Personne ne pouvait imaginer cette douleur, la douleur de deux cœurs amoureux pour la première fois et séparés de force. Tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, toutes leurs croyances avaient été écrasées, balayées par cette vague géante de souffrance, de rage et de rancœur. C'était comme le supplice de Tantale : ils étaient enchaînés l'un en face de l'autre, sans possibilité de se toucher, de se caresser, de s'embrasser comme ils le désiraient et tout ça au nom de Dieu. De quel droit? De quel droit décidaient-ils? Ils savaient bien, tous les deux, que c'était mal, mais comment résister à l'appel d'une autre chair, d'une autre âme, lorsqu'il était si fort? Alors au diable Bookman et le Comte, Leverrier, le Pape, les Akumas, les Exorcistes. Ils avaient tout balancé, tout quitté pour se perdre dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur péché.

Ce n'était donc pas le mauvais choix. On ne parlait pas de _choix_ dans ces cas-là. Il se souvint des mots de Montaigne pour la Boétie jetés au détour d'une page : « Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était moi. » Il ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer mieux que ça.

Et pourtant ils étaient là, cachés parmi les vaches dans cette étable puante. Animaux parmi les animaux, pensa-t-il et l'ironie de leur situation le prit à la gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Pour les hommes du Vatican, ils n'étaient déjà plus que ça, des bêtes enragées qu'il faudrait ramener à la niche et dresser de nouveau à coups de bâton.

Ses larmes avaient coulé aussi ce jour-là, alors qu'il courait en serrant la main d'Allen dans la sienne. Plus loin, plus vite. Aussi loin que leurs jambes de jeunes hommes vigoureux les porteraient. Et elles les avaient portés loin, trop loin dans leur délire, bien trop loin pour faire machine arrière. Mais ils étaient heureux et les larmes coulaient comme des torrents sur leurs joues rougies par l'effort. Des larmes si longtemps retenues qu'ils avaient oublié cette sensation de soulagement et ces rires étranglés qui viennent après qu'on ait enfin lâché prise.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

Il regarda l'ange lové entre ses bras. Les yeux gris perle de celui-ci étaient fixés sur les ombres violettes qui entouraient les siens, visibles même à la pâle clarté de la lune. Il était si beau, son ange, qu'il se sentit affreusement coupable d'avoir amené cette expression inquiète sur son petit visage. Un bébé, Allen n'était qu'un bébé. Il était sensé être l'aîné, le responsable et pourtant il l'avait entraîné avec lui, l'avait sali de la pire des façons. C'était immonde de sa part mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir.

« Je ne peux pas, il faut que quelqu'un guette. Si jamais ils arrivent… »

« Tu n'y pourras rien. »

Non, il n'y pourrait rien. Il n'était plus en état de se battre mais il voulait maintenir l'illusion aussi longtemps que possible. Pour qu'Allen n'ait pas peur, pour que le passage se fasse en douceur quand il l'étreindrait jusqu'à la mort. Oublier que chaque nuit pouvait être la dernière et se dire que toutes ces nuits étaient à eux et rien qu'à eux.

« Rendors-toi, » murmura Lavi au creux de son oreille, passant une main froide dans son dos, sous la chemise sale. Allen frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par les larmes.

Lavi retint un soupir. Chaque soir, il devait lui rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi ils devraient trouver le courage de marcher un jour de plus. Le rassurer, malgré ses propres doutes, sur la présence d'un éventuel _demain_. Il trouvait l'expérience pénible mais quelque part ça lui mettait aussi du baume au cœur. Il était passé maître dans l'art de se persuader que ses mensonges étaient réels. Pourtant, au lieu de son baratin habituel qu'Allen s'acharnerait à réfuter jusqu'à l'épuisement, une nouvelle réponse s'imposa à lui.

« L'amour, » dit-il simplement.

Et c'était vrai, ils avaient _fait_ l'amour. Et pas juste de façon charnelle. Ils avaient construit l'amour là où il n'avait plus lieu d'être, édifié ses fondations sur une terre qui leur semblait stérile depuis des millénaires. Pas après pas, sourire après sourire, étage après étage, ils avaient travaillé sans s'arrêter et bientôt, ou du moins il l'espérait, leur tour atteindrait le ciel et ils s'accorderaient un repos bien mérité. Ensemble, toujours. Comme ce soir. Et tous ceux qui avaient précédé. Et tous ceux qui suivraient.

Allen le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris qu'il interrompe ainsi leur échange familier. Lorsqu'il saisit enfin le sens caché derrière ces mots, il laissa les larmes couler franchement. Tristesse et tendresse mêlées. Il passa ses bras autour du corps imposant étendu à ses côtés et s'accrocha à Lavi avec l'énergie du désespoir et de cette passion folle qui avait brûlé en eux durant tout ce temps sans faillir un seul instant. Lavi serra autant qu'il le put en retour, ne craignant pas de le blesser. Il le fallait. S'ils étaient là, leurs poursuivants, dissimulés dans la pénombre, il fallait qu'ils voient. Qu'ils voient cette masse, cette entité unique qu'ils étaient devenus. Qu'ils voient de leurs yeux d'assassins ce qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à détruire. Ils leur jetteraient à la gueule leur impuissance, ils leur prouveraient que l'amour était encore de ce monde, malgré leur acharnement à l'éradiquer.

Alors Allen pouvait bien craquer, Lavi serait assez fort pour deux. Fort pour le retenir et fort de cette conviction qu'ils parviendraient à semer le trouble dans le cœur de quelques hommes. Peut-être assez pour sauver ce qui leur restait d'humanité et sauver avec le reste de l'humanité. Il y avait longuement réfléchi : les Noah étaient nés de la colère des Hommes, ni plus, ni moins. Si les généraux ne se réveillaient pas maintenant, ils finiraient annihilés par leur propre haine. Il pensa à Lenalee, à Yuu, à Krory, à Miranda et à Marie, les innocents, et pria pour le salut de leurs âmes. Il savait déjà que la sienne serait épargnée, ainsi que celle d'Allen, et qu'ils partiraient sans regret.

Il aurait voulu lui avouer tout cela, alors que ses doigts parcouraient cette peau parfaite et qu'il l'embrassait pour la énième fois. Il aurait voulu lui avouer que ce ne serait jamais assez, qu'il désirait rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Il aurait voulu inventer mille vers, ou plutôt résumer tout ce qu'il ressentait en une phrase, une de celles qui le feraient rougir, rire et pleurer et même temps. Il aurait voulu lui parler de cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, de ce bonheur absolu qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'au décor hideux qui les entourait. Il l'aurait voulu, mais n'y arriverait pas, il le savait.

Qu'importe. Ces mots qu'il ne pouvait plus dire, il les peindrait sur son corps.

Cette nuit. Et toutes les autres nuits.

**oOo**

Sedna, ne me trucide pas, j'ai VRAIMENT essayé.

Bref, pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous aura plu un minimum. J'adore cette idée de fuite et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la faire partager. C'est à présent chose faite.

N'hésitez pas vous-mêmes à me proposer des défis si l'envie vous en prend. Je les accepterai avec plaisir (dans la mesure du possible et de l'envisageable, évidemment).

Sur ce, à bientôt, et bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !


End file.
